Ele Sonhou que Eu Estava Tendo um Caso
by Illy-chan H. Wakai
Summary: Yaoi,1x2. O acordar após uma noite bem dormida, ao lado de quem se ama, tende a ser um momento mágico. Heero, porém, vem a descobrir que, às vezes, o acordar... tem mais jeito de ser é um pesadelo, dependendo do grau de ciúmes o outro, tenha de você.


O acordar após uma noite bem dormida, ao lado de quem se ama, tende a ser um momento mágico – um momento às vezes romântico, às vezes corrido... Mas ainda assim, mágico.  
Heero, porém, vem a descobrir que, às vezes, o acordar... tem mais jeito de ser um **_pesadelo_**, a se depender do tipo de sonho que a pessoa que se ama possa vir a ter – e ao grau de ciúmes que ele sinta por você, heeheheheheheheheheh

**Yaoi  
****Gundam Wing**, 1+2, Comédia, Romance, Angústia Leve, Mundo Alternativo.  
**Advertências:** Sonhos, Pesadelos... Cíumes?  
Observação: os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem, e nem ganho nada com isso.

**Nota da Autora: **Esta fic se passa oito anos após o fim da série, faz uma leve menção sobre filhos de Heero e Duo, e... tenta mostrar como alguém pode sofrer por dar crédito demais – ou nenhum, hehehehe – aos sonhos / pesadelos da sua cara metade. XD  
A série de O.V.A.s **_"Endless Waltz"_** não é considerada.

**Aviso EXTRA**: Esta fic é uma adaptação do conto homônimo do escritor **Patrick O'Neill**, publicado na revista **_"Seleções do Readers Digest", _**Edição brasileira, datada de Abril de 1997

Escrevo este aviso pelo suficiente e único motivo: não ter medo algum de dizer que fiz uma fic adaptada de algo já escrito anteriormente por outra pessoa.  
Não estou falando nada contra a inspiração – seria loucura fazer isso – e afinal, na hora de escrever, **TUDO** pode nos inspirar: uma música, um poema, um filme, um capítulo de uma novela, um texto/matéria jornalística, um pensamento, uma situação vivida, um romance... uma outra fic.  
A inspiração – venha de onde ela vier, nos é muitíssimo bem-vinda.  
Nada disso é problema... Desde que seja avisado, na fic, que a mesma foi **_adaptada/inspirada/baseada_** em algo já existente.  
Faço isso, sinceramente, por já estar farta de ler fics e mais fics no fandom brasileiro de Gundam Wing que são apenas meras cópias de romances "Julia", "Sabrina", etc... no qual as 'autoras' apenas trocam **os nomes** dos personagens principais, e o **_sexo_** de **UM** deles – claro: afinal, fica impossível um romance de temática yaoi ser feito tendo como personagens principais um homem e uma mulher, não?  
É realmente de lascar ter em mãos – como é o meu caso - vários romances – isso mesmo, aqueles que se vendem em bancas de jornais! - cujos roteiros inteiros estão digitados **na íntegra** na net, como sendo fics inéditas... com dezenas de fãs e tudo.  
Isto nada mais é que senão uma grande falta de respeito para com as escritoras e escritores do fandom por ai afora que ralam, penam, e arrancam os cabelos para criar uma fic, um roteiro, situações, etc.. originais – ou então, fics com uma linha de roteiro muitas vezes já conhecida... e dar a ela, um enfoque novo, original - e para com as fãs, que estão sendo enganadas.

Em tempo: gente, fazer algo inspirado, baseado ou até mesmo adaptado - como eu fiz - no que outra pessoa já fez **não é crime**, nem **passível de desprezo** ou algo do tipo – mas **apossar-se** do trabalho de outras pessoas, **mudar letras** e dizer **"é meu"**, sim.  
Uma pena, realmente.

_**Illyana.**_

* * *

Ele Sonhou que Eu Estava tendo um Caso.

**_(Mas... o que foi que Eu fiz para Merecer isto?)_  
**By Illy-chan HimuraWakai

* * *

"Bom dia..." – digo eu, ainda com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro, ao ouvir movimentação ao meu lado, na cama. 

"**QUEM É RELENA?"** – pergunta meu amante, no tom de voz usado por Gil Gomes quando da apresentação de seu antigo programa, o aquele tal **_"Aqui e Agora."_**

**Gelei.**

Cá estava eu - dormindo, exausto depois de mais uma maratona sexual na noite anterior, e eis que meu namorado me presenteia com uma pergunta dessas logo de manhã, ao acordar, ao invés de uma retribuição caracteristicamente manhosa sua de meu 'bom dia'.

Sabia eu o que estava passando pela sua cabeça?

Óbvio que não.

Por isso** _gelei_** claro.

Anos de convivência – oito, para ser exato – com Duo, deram-me uma espécie de... sexto sentido quanto a este tom. Ele me fez aprender em que ocasiões eu devia ser absolutamente sincero – não que eu mentisse: apenas vamos dizer que... quando Duo Maxwell usava este tipo de tom de voz, eu, Heero Yuy, deveria responder suas perguntas imediatamente, sem reservas, resmungos, ou explicações kilométricas.

"Não conheço nenhuma Relena." respondi, com a cabeça ainda no travesseiro, abrindo cautelosamente um dos olhos, para ter uma idéia do que estava me aguardando.

"Ora, racionalmente, eu **SEI **que você não conhece." – disse Duo, fazendo disparar meu alarme interno de perigo: - "Mas eu **_sonhei_** que você tinha abandonado a mim e as crianças, por uma tal de Relena. Há horas que estou acordado, ficando cada vez mais furioso, só de pensar."

"**_Baka."_** Murmuro, sonolento, aconchegando-me ainda mais nas cobertas.

Duo afasta os lençóis com muito mais força do que seria necessário, e se levanta da cama.

"Foi só um sonho, baka." – lembro-o, esperando conseguir ao menos mais dois minutos de abençoada inconsciência: - "Eu estou aqui, com você e nossos filhos. Não vou embora. **_Nunca_**."

A porta do banheiro bate com estrondo, e eu – acreditando já ter resolvido o problema, fecho os olhos... e adormeço novamente.

Repentinamente, uma toalha encharcada aterrissa com violência bem na minha cara.

Sento-me na cama com um pulo, tal o susto:

"**Que diabos...!"**

"Desculpe, amor." – vem a voz de Duo falsamente melosa, da porta do banheiro: - "Eu estava querendo acertar o cesto de roupa suja."

Cínico desgraçado! – o cesto de roupas ficava no outro lado do quarto!

Antes mesmo que eu possa abrir a boca, porém, Duo continua:

"Em todo o caso, você e a Relena estavam morando em um desses condomínios de luxo, sabe?"

_**Oh-oh.**_

O maldito sonho ainda estava rendendo, então?

Olhei para Duo, incrédulo.

"Altamente improvável." – começo a responder: - "A pensão alimentar acabaria comigo: eu não conseguiria morar nem mesmo **_debaixo de uma ponte_**, se eu deixasse vocês." – ao ver um brilho maligno toldar os olhos violetas, acrescento, rápido: - "Coisa que eu **NÃO PRETENDO** fazer."

Um esgar de desprezo toma os lábios de Duo:

"Relena é a Embaixadora da Paz." – satisfeito com a saída em sua argumentação, continua: - "Muito amada pelos habitantes da Terra e das Colônias." – e termina, como se não querendo me fazer esquecer: -"E **_podre de rica_**, como bem pode imaginar."

Respiro fundo, pego a toalha pesada de umidade que ele 'jogara sem querer' em mim, e muito lentamente, retiro-a de cima de meu colo – onde ela caíra após eu me sentar - e a deixo, finalmente, cair no chão ao lado da cama.

Minha mente, já devidamente acordada, começa a analisar dados e situações para que eu venha a saber dizer, exatamente, o que aquele "Shinigami" de trança **_gostaria_** de ouvir, para poder se acalmar.

"Duo." – O chamo, tendo o cuidado de deixar minha voz estável e neutra: "Escute. Eu sei que às vezes os sonhos podem parecer muito reais, mas..." – olho-o nos olhos, fixamente: "**Você** é que é o **HOMEM** que eu amo."

"Quer saber o que doeu, mesmo?" – continou ele, sem me dar a mínima atenção: -"As crianças foram passar um fim de semana com vocês, e a tal da Relena fez biscoitos em forma de ursinhos. Com olhinhos de passas. **_Ursinhos...!"_** – alterando-se cada vez mais, Duo gesticula abrindo os braços, e ergue a voz, extremamente frustrado: - **"URSINHOS**, Heero!"

Abro a boca para responder que o fato **DELE** ainda não ter conseguido descobrir - mesmo após tantos anos - a diferença entre **_"biscoitos assados e prontos para serem digeridos"_** e **_"massa esturricada imprópria para o consumo",_** não significava, de modo algum, que ele poderia vir a ser substituído no coração de nossos filhos por uma reles estranha que soubesse fazer biscoitos em forma de bichinhos ridículos – mas repentinamente, Duo cruza os braços frente ao peito, ao mesmo tempo em que estreita os olhos, e fala em tom sombrio:

"Já o que me deu **_raiva_**, mesmo, foi eles me contarem que às vezes ela sentava-se perto de você, em uma sala... lhe olhando, enquanto você permanecia no laptop durante horas, **SEM** reclamar. O que ela é? Uma **retardada,** para aceitar ser tratada como um nada, e nem ao menos reclamar!" – ele terminou a frase dando um tapa na cadeira da mesa do computador. –"HÁ! E depois, a imbecil ainda ficava rindo de toda bobagem que você dizia!"

Minha mente deu um tranco.

Espere aí – desde quando **_EU_** falava bobagens?

Olhei de novo para Duo, mas ele já não se encontrava mais no meio do quarto – entrara no banheiro outra vez.

"**PUTAQUEOPARIU!"** – seu mais novo xingamento ecoa pelo quarto. E quase que imediatamente, vem sua explicação: alteando a voz, Duo grita: **_-"HEERO!_** Seu celular novo que tira fotos acabou de cair na privada!" – rápido com quem rouba, ele colocou sua cabeça na porta do banheiro, e com um sorriso irritantemente cínico que ia de uma orelha à outra no rosto bonito enquanto a grande trança caía para um lado, disse: -"Desculpe, **_amor_**."

Fecho os olhos.

Respiro fundo.

Uma vez... duas...

Começo a contar mentalmente a partir do número 100 – de trás para frente, óbvio.

Armando-me mais uma vez de paciência e auto-controle, contenho-me de levantar da cama e assassinar meu amante por causa de um... de um...

"**D.U.O."** – minha voz é tão fria quanto gelo. Para quem me conhece, sabe que este tom é prenúncio de problemas: –"Eu **NUNCA** poderia amar uma mulher. Ainda mais uma com uma profissão deste tipo. Com toda a certeza, ela seria egocêntrica e egoísta."

"Relena trabalha voluntariamente para a Paz e para os pobres." – foi a resposta rápida e ácida que recebi.

Mas... o que diabos está se passando na cabeça deste maluco? Quem pegasse essa conversa insana a partir daqui, poderia jurar que ele está a defender a tal mulher!

Vendo-me absolutamente sem voz, Duo ironiza: –"Oh, vamos, Heero! Você não sabia? O próprio imperador Zechs Marquise até deu uma placa a ela!" – dando uns passos pelo quarto, com uma mão Duo aponta para a TV, e com a outra pega uma escova de cabelo na cômoda, como se a fazer de conta que era entrevistado: -"Lá estava ela na TV, dizendo..." – e afina jocosamente a voz: -" **_'Outros merecem isto muito mais do que eu'_**. **ARGH!** Quase vomitei!" – exclama, enquanto rebola a pobre escova/microfone para um lado.

Imediatamente, porém, ele se abaixa como que para pegar alguma coisa no chão do quarto, e:

"A-HÁ! Olhe aqui aquele seu tênis que você estava procurando, Heero! Pegue aí...!"

_**OUTCH!**_

"...Opa! Heero, você está bem?"

O machucado provavelmente não apareceria a não ser que eu fosse nadar, ou algo assim.

Mas pelo menos a pancada serviu para alguma coisa – eu conseguira encontrar a chave que faria com que essa maluquice acaba-se, em questão de segundos:

"Ora, Duo." – minha reação calma e tranquila, ao invés da explosão que ele certamente esperava, para poder levar a confusão sem pé nem cabeça à frente, chamou-lhe a atenção. Pus toda a inocência do mundo em meus olhos, e: - "Sinceramente? Acho que você está sendo um pouco... **_duro demais_** com a Relena." – Satisfeito, dei o tiro de misericórdia: "Ela parece ser uma mulher... fenomenal."

_**Contagem para o impacto: **_

_**5...**_

_**4...**_

_**3...**_

_**2...**_

_**1...**_

"Ela é uma** PESTE DE UMA DESTRUIDORA DE LARES...!"**

_**Bingo!**_

Duo finalmente explode, colocando para fora toda a angústia, raiva, mágoa e insegurança geradas pelo pesadelo...

"Uma **DESGRAÇADA, CRETINA, LOIRA BURRA MERCENÁRIA QUE VIVE VESTIDA DE ROSA...!"**

_**Furacão Tufão Maremoto Tsunami **_

Finalmente desistindo de manter a máscara de ironia e indiferença, ele vem andando pisando duro de onde estava no meio do quarto em minha direção, a voz praticamente aos gritos, os cabelos ainda frouxos naquela trança que eu tanto amava, e olhos violetas estranhamente brilhantes – sim, o meu Duo... aquele que jamais deixara uma mínima lágrima que fosse, cair – até parar em frente à cama, respiração alterada, inclinando-se para baixo e puxando vigorosamente os lençóis da nossa cama para si, um dedo em riste, 'ameaçando-me' com toda a fúria do grande e mortal Shinigami:

"**... e se um dia eu PEGAR VOCÊ ao menos OLHANDO para ela _DE NOVO_, você vai precisar de mais do que um cirurgião de fama mundial como Dr. J. para JUNTAR SEUS PEDAÇOS, Heero Yuy!" **– bradou.

Isto posto, jogou-se na cama, enrolou-se completamente nos lençóis... e caiu no choro.

O quê? Sim, eu acabei de dizer que ele nunca deixava uma lágrima cair, não?

Bem... É verdade – ele nunca deixava as lágrimas caírem... na frente de alguém.

Nem na minha.

Mesmo isto tendo acontecido bem poucas vezes, desde que eu o conhecera. Diz um ditado que 'homem não chora'. Realmente. **Um homem morto**, com toda a certeza, não.

Mas se você é **_um ser humano_**, se você está **vivo**, e se você **_vive,_** **um dia** você haverá de chorar. Com toda a certeza. Pode acreditar nisso.

Apesar de eu estar dizendo isto, posso contar nos dedos de uma única mão todas as vezes que já chorei em minha vida – e quanto a Duo, também; pelo menos, nestes nove anos em que nos conhecemos.

É por isso que, por este ser sempre um momento difícil, para nós – além de muito raro – nós dois sempre respeitamos a necessidade de chorar do outro, quando tal momento acontece. E nós – eu não menos que ele – preocupamo-nos, e muito, quando essa necessidade irrompe. Nós já agüentamos muito, em nossas vidas, e de muitas coisas: sofrimento, dor, raiva, tensão, andrenalina, pressões. E conseguimos superá-las, conseguimos **conviver **com elas. **_Não somos crianças_**. Como nunca, na verdade, o fomos.

Somos homens jovens, mas mais adultos que a grande maioria. E com uma família para criar. Somos fortes um no outro. A fortaleza um do outro.

Assim, se a vontade de chorar nos alcança, é sinal de que estamos sofrendo algo... que não queremos que o outro veja, presencie. É quando precisamos nos libertar, infelizmente, de algo que o nosso parceiro... não pode ajudar.

Respeito Duo e sua vontade de chorar, então.

Deixo-o libertar-se.

Deito-me, fecho os olhos, concentro-me nele... e abraço meu baka de trança à "là Rocambole", e silenciosamente, como já disse... o deixo chorar.

Um pouco mais tarde, nesta mesma manhã – com Duo ainda dormindo na nossa cama, e os meninos já convenientemente despachados para a escola - ligo para a Sede dos Preventers e comunico à minha chefe, Lady Une, que preciso de alguns dias de folga. **_Nós dois._**

Imediatamente após, ligo para uma agência, reservando passagens e hotel – deixando tudo preparado para umas pequenas férias. Sem problemas, sem tensões, ou mesmo as crianças. Estas, para seu deleite, haverão de ficar com os tios.

Tudo isso sendo apenas só um começo, claro.

Afinal...

... Quando alguém como uma "Relena" imaginária, entra em sua vida, é preciso um pouco de tempo para acertar as coisas.

E isto, sempre haveremos de ter, um para o outro: nós mesmos.

* * *

Fim. 


End file.
